


in gold light

by parrishsrubberplant (genus_species)



Series: build me up from bones [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genus_species/pseuds/parrishsrubberplant
Summary: For the prompt 'nude beach or dog beach.' Guess which one I chose?





	in gold light

Makkachin whines as they reach the end of the boardwalk. “I’ll take your leash off,” Viktor says. “Just wait.”

Yuuri follows behind him with beach chairs. “Where do you want to go?”

“Maybe a little farther down? If you don’t mind carrying stuff. I can take it, if you do.”

Yuuri smiles. “I’m all right.”

Viktor scans the beach. It’s populated but not crowded. The sky overhead is blue and cloudless. “Let’s go right,” he says. 

Makkachin leads the way, stopping to sniff a clump of seaweed. She stops to look back and make sure Yuuri is still following them.


End file.
